THE MAN NEXT DOOR
by Saeshmea
Summary: After Jonathan's death Lionel's flirting with Martha and meanwhile a new neighbour comes to Smallville, but he seems to have something to do with Martha's past... What is it? Find out the truth reading this AMAZING MIONEL fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always... I don't own any character of this fic, but I do own the plot of this particulary story, which I'm writting just to have fun.

A/N: ENJOY IT!!!! & review it ^^

**The man next door - 1**

Like every morning, Clark found the breakfast on the table when he came into the kitchen, but not his mother.

"Mom?" he asked but she didn't answer. He paid a bit more attention and then listened to her voice coming from the living room. She was talking on the phone and Clark questioned himself who should be in the other side so early in the morning… so he used his powers to hear.

"At five it's fine… I'll be in the Talon, so after you come I'll try to escape" she was saying.

"You're the boss, you can escape whenever you want" a man's voice replied.

"You know I'm not that kind of person, Lionel…"

"I was just joking…"

Lionel! Lionel Luthor! He should have imagined it! He'd been calling and coming to the farm whenever he wanted since he'd proposed his mother to accepting his father's place in the senate. His visits and closeness to her really upset him… He wanted to stop all that, but he didn't know how to do it without hurt his mother.

"Clark?!" Martha had just come into the kitchen and had found his son standing in the middle of the room "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Sure!" he said quickly sitting down and beginning to eat while Martha left the telephone on its place "Who were you talking with?"

"Lionel" she said normally "I told him about the meeting I have tomorrow in Metropolis with the people who supported dad on his campaign and he offered to help me to prepare it"

"You can do it without any help" Clark pointed.

"Did you mean anyone's or Lionel's help?" she quizzed.

"I just can't understand why you trust him, mom!"

"He's being very nice since… dad's death… He believes I can do this and I can't ignore his help just because of his mistakes in the past"

"His mistakes nearly destroyed this family once!"

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Clark… You've also made wrong steps before and I would never stop loving you"

"It's not the same, mom"

"Maybe not… but Lionel's trying to be a good friend and…"

"He wants something else than just a friendship with you" Clark interrupted.

"…then I think I'm old enough to take care of myself…" she took her keys and her bag and left.

* * *

When the door bell rang at lunch time Clark hoped to see his mother in the other side because he hated being fallen out with her, but when he opened it he met a tall blonde-haired guy with green eyes and a half left ear.

"Good morning" the man said with a strong voice.

"Can I help you?" Clark questioned kindly.

"I'm looking for Martha"

"She's not here… who are you?"

"…just an old friend who's moved on the farm next door…" the man smiled nicely.

"Oh… I'll tell her you've come… You're name is…?"

"It doesn't matter… I'll come in another moment…"

"She works in the town old cinema, if you wish"

"Thanks" the man smiled again and stepped back "Thank you, boy" he repeated before leave.

* * *

She had preferred not going home to have lunch because she didn't want to admit Clark could be right with Lionel, and she neither wanted to continue their argument. So she just ate a sandwich and told the waitress she could come later.

She was cleaning a table when suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She turned round and met Lionel Luthor.

"Hi" she said stepping to one side to not feel so close from his look.

"I'm sorry, I…" he said nervously shaking his hand "Hi" he finally said and they both giggled shyly "Are you able to escape?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until my waitress comes back, but I can serve you whatever you wish meanwhile" she told.

"Alright… but it will be better if you just take me a coffee and one of your delicious muffins because what I wish is not in the list" she smiled glanced she and she blushed.

"Fine…" she sighted trying to calm down and hiding her red cheeks with the tray "I'm right back"

* * *

It was late in the evening when Martha came back home, but the living room's light was on and she thought it would be the time to make it up with Clark.

"How was the eve?" Clark asked not very kind right when his mother stepped in.

"Sweetheart I didn't want to argue with you… I'm so sorry… but…"

"You needn't apologize, mom… it was my fault, I…"

"No, listen please. You were right, I mean… Lionel wants something else than a friendship with me, I know it since long ago… but he knows as well that I don't. He just plays this kind of flirting game with me because he haves fun making me blush and I have to admit that I like it too, he makes me laugh and have a good time, and this is something I thought I would never have again after… after your dad's..." she broke down but made an effort to not cry.

"Oh, mom…" Clark let his mother sit down on the couch and hugged her sweetly for a long while "Oh! A man came to visit you this afternoon!" Clark just said.

"Don't you remember his name?" she quizzed standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Actually, he never said it" Clark told following her "He said he was an old friend that has moved next door"

"Oh! This is great!" she exclaimed taking the dinner from the fridge to the table "It's been a long time since nobody came into the Johnson's farm…" she took a couple of dishes while talking "Maybe I should take some muffins to our new neighbors, then…" and she added leaving the dishes on the table while Clark sat down "I really want to know who this mysterious old friend of mine is…" she giggled taking two glasses from the cupboard.

"Well… you must remember him because he was missing a part of his ear"

Martha froze and the glasses crashed on the floor when she lost her balance and nearly felt down.

"Mom, are you ok?" Clark asked worriedly standing up to hold her.

"I am" she answered nodding "I… the glasses just slipped down… Oh, look what I did!" she knelt down to pick the crystal pieces.

"Mom… what happened? Do you know this guy?"

"I… no… no, no… I… it's just that I… I didn't lunch very well so I must be hungry… that's all…"

Her hands trembled, Clark helped her with the glasses and then took her to the table and made sure she ate enough before go to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your comment!! I'm sorry for the delay… I wanted to post this on Monday but I've been three days without light at home and now I'm connected from the university library… .. . I'll continue the story whenever I can. I hope you like it!!!

**The man next door - 2**

Martha woke up early in the morning and made Clark's breakfast like every day. Before he came downstairs she went back to her bedroom and had a shower until he'd left.

Feeling the water running down her body she relaxed and made her mind travel back to the past…

* * *

"_Carefully" a young Jonathan Kent was saying to a twenty-year-old Martha while he helped her to climb down the van. Her eyes were covered with a soft red handkerchief and her hands trembled nervously. "Are you ready?" he asked._

"_I'm impatient!" she exclaimed "Come on, let me see it!"_

"_It's not a palace…" he advised while he untied the blindfold._

"_I don't care" she said while the light came to her eyes._

"_Welcome home, Mrs. Kent" he said playfully. "So?"_

"_It's very nice" she smiled._

"_I know it's not very big… but our children will be able to run and play across the fields and…"_

"_It's perfect" she said turning round and shutting him up with a kiss "I love it, Mr. Kent"_

"_Let's go in, then!" he said suddenly elevating her from the floor._

"_What are you doing!" she shouted trying to get free from his arms._

"_It's the tradition!" he laughed "The groom takes the bride into their house on his arms… isn't it?"_

"_What about the luggage?"_

"_I'll take it after we've had our wedding night!" he laughed again while they went up to the porch._

"_It's midday! Shouldn't we have some lunch?" she giggled while they crossed the door._

"_I'm not hungry… are you?"_

"_No"_

"_Then… let me show you the house… and let's begin for the bedroom…"_

* * *

Right when she went out of the bath, the door bell rang and Martha frightened herself for a while.

* * *

"_Don't you want to know who's at the door?" Martha asked._

"_Whoever it is, can come later…" Jonathan murmured kissing her neck passionately while his hands undid her silver dress. But the bell continued ringing and he finally stood up. "Alright, I'm going downstairs, but I'm coming back in a while"_

_Jonathan disappeared, but didn't came back, so Martha went to the hall to see what visit was interrupting their eve._

"_Sweetheart?" she asked not seen anybody from the stairs. In the living room there was her luggage and the front door was opened, so she stepped out, and met her husband talking with a tall blonde-haired man. "Hi" she said giggling and trying to zip up her dress._

"_Oh, dear… I forgot about you…" Jonathan joked helping her "This is Thomas Johnson, our neighbor" he said "We're friends from… well… from ever" he giggled "We went together at school"_

"_Tom, she's Martha… my… wife" he said giving a kind of dreamy accent to the last word._

"_Nice to meet you" Martha said holding out her hand._

"_My pleasure" the man said taking her hand and kissing it. Martha blushed with so much gallantry._

"_Tom has helped me to take your suitcases in…" Jonathan pointed._

"_Thank you" Martha said "Would you like some tea, or coffee?" she asked, and then looked at Jonathan "Do we have tea?"_

"_Sure!" he said laughing at the point that it was the first day ever that Martha was at the farm and they were already married "We have whatever you wish, my love…"_

* * *

From the middle of the stairs Martha asked who was at the other side and it answered a man's voice.

"It's me… Lionel!"

She sighted on relief and opened the door.

"Hi" she said, but he stayed a long while without saying a word, just admiring the amazing body just covered with a soft red towel that he had in front of his eyes "Lionel?"

"Oh! Sorry… Hi…" his voice trembled.

"What should I thank your visit to? Didn't you have a meeting or something like that this morning?"

"I had… but it was cancelled… so I thought I could come with you to Metropolis… if you wish"

"It will be nice" Martha said grabbing harder her towel "You can wait in the living room… I'll be ready in a while"

* * *

When she'd finished of getting ready she came downstairs with a dark grey suit and her hair tied up in a bun.

"Would you like to drink anything before we leave?" Martha wondered.

"N-n-no" he said amazed by her beauty "We'll be able to have breakfast in the city if we leave now"

When the limousine was leaving the farm Martha noticed a someone standing in front of the barn, but when she looked again… there was nobody.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

A/N: Just saying thanks for your comment and enjoy this pretty-long part ;-)

**The man next door**** - 3**

After her meeting, Lionel invited Martha to have lunch in the city and she accepted.

"Aren't you happy? You convinced everybody!" he said serving her some vine.

"I am" she whispered, showing a shy smile and then letting her eyes get lost among the tables and strange faces again.

"You don't seem so" he pointed.

"It's... it's nothing..." she looked at him. "I like this place" She said making a glance at the beautifull paintings on the walls.

"I used to come here with Lillian... she loved it!" he pointed the amazing seaside painted at the bottom of the room "That one was her favorite"

"It's very nice... Do you still missing her?" she asked after a pause.

"No" he said and then rested a while in silence "... just on the mornings... I've never get used to waking up and finding myself alone..." he confessed.

"I miss Jonathan all the time... when I open my eyes and not find him next to me, when I have to cook just for Clark and me, when I go to bed, and it's cold, and he's not there to embrace me... when I woke up in the middle of the night and I find myself alone..." suddenly she felt her hands wrapped by some heat... by some protection... and she could do nothing than let her fingers entwine with those hands that were embracing them while she controlled her tears to not come out.

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Lionel" she said going out the limousine when they arrived to the farm.

"It's been a pleasure, like ever..." he answered. And then looked how she walked away to the door. "Martha!" he shouted stopping her steps.

"Yes?" she turned round.

"Would you..." he stopped and began again "I'm invited to a party this Friday night and... I would like to know if you..."

"I'll be very pleased to come with you" she helped him, smiling.

"Great" and he closed the window while she continued her way to the door.

Clark wasn't at home. She went upstairs to put on some more comfortable clothes, and when she reached the top she found a path of red roses' petals going to her bedroom. She took one of them and smelt it... it was fresh... She followed it and opened the door with trembling hands.

There was a long red dress lying over the sheets and a pair of heel shoes on the floor. For a while, she smiled thinking it was a present from Lionel for that party he'd invited her... but then she noticed an envelope next to it. She grabbed and opened it, and let whatever was inside fall on the bed. There were photos of herself with Lionel the day before in the Talon, and from that same morning in front of the farm. She threw them to the floor and then saw a paper between them. She took and read it:

_My dear Martha,_

_I've noticed you've already replaced Jonathan. Don't worry. I forgive you. I've missed you a lot, and this dress is a present to show you how much I still loving you. I would like you to wear it to night when you come to my house to have dinner with me._

_Always yours,_

_Tom. _

The paper felt to the floor while Martha lost her balance for a while and sat on the bed. Her eyes followed the letter flying down, until she noticed one of the photos that had felt before... Suddenly rage came to her look, she grabbed the dress, the paper and photographs, and the shoes, and run downstairs. She left everything into the fireplace and burnt it. While the fear became smoke, she made sure that every window and door of the house was well-closed. When darkness and silence enveloped the house, she went back to her bedroom, sat into the bath and let the cold water fall down and mix with her tears while her clothes got wet.

* * *

_"Hi" Martha said opening the door to her neighbour "Can I help you, Mr. Johnson?"_

_"Please, call me just Tom"_

_"Alright... Can I help you, Tom?" she repeated giggling._

_"Are you alone?" he wondered._

_"Jonathan left to the fields very early in the morning..." she told "I'm not sure when he's coming back... Would you like me to tell him anything?" she smiled._

_"No. Actually, it can wait..." he suddenly said._

_"Oh... ok" she murmured, but he never left._

_"There..." he muttered nervously approuching her "There aren't too many women as pretty as you around here, you know..." For every step he did ahead, she did another back. _

_"Well... I don't know everybody in the town, yet... but I'm sure there are a lot of beutiful ladies in Smallville, too"_

_"No, there aren't, trust me. You're nice, kind, intelligent... and really very sexy"_

_Martha did another step back and she crashed with the phone table making it fell to the floor with a big noise._

_"Look... I'm sure you're just trying to be nice, Tom, but... I'd be very please if you leave and... come back when Jonathan's back" she said trying to not seem too much rude._

_"Jonathan won't be back until lunch time... I saw him leaving with the cattle..." he said._

_"You knew I was alone" she whispered,_

_"I did" he admitted coming closer to her. _

_She was feeling his breathing on her neck, she scared, ducked quickly, took the telephone from the floor and stood up._

_"Please, Mr. Johnson... leave if you don't want me to call the police" she advised._

* * *

He'd never seen all the house's windows closed. It was weird, and it made him worry. Clark came in quickly, the fire was on and it was dark.

"Mom?" he asked, not getting an answer but suddenly hearing some water falling on the second floor. "Mom?" he asked again standing outside her bedroom "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed from the inside trying to hide her sobs.

* * *

_"Martha?" Jonathan aksed coming into the house "Martha?" then he listened some crying coming from the kitchen, he went there and found his wife on the floor "What's the matter?" He knelt down and she broke down on his arms. "Sweetheart?"_

_"Mr. Johnson came here..." she mutered among her sobs._

_"Tom?"_

_"Yes... he... he made advances to me..."_

_"Oh!" he began to laugh "You must be wrong!" he continued laughing._

_"I'm not!"_

_"Tom can be annoying sometimes... but he's harmless... trust me..." he helped her to stand up "Come on... I'll make you some tea and after having lunch I'll go to talk with him, ok?"_

* * *

The door bell woke her up in the morning. She'd felt asleep just wearing her underwear and she dressed herself with just a long shirt that covered her tights to go downstairs. When she was in the middle of the staircase she listened to Clark talking with someone.

"I'm sorry, but she still in bed and..." he turned round when he listened her steps and approached her "Good morning, mom... you have a visit. I'm late. I should leave now. See you later!" Clark left leaving her mother right there. When she reached the end of the stairs and met her visit she froze.

"Hello, my love" the blonde-haired man of her remembers said. Martha run away, not exactly knowing where she was going. And she stopped in the kitchen and began to look for something on the drawers. "Calm down, dear…"

"What are you doing here?!" she asked in a panic attack.

"You didn't come to our date tonight" he answered calmly.

"Leave my home, please" she begged nearly crying.

"I've missed you… I wanted to see you again" he confessed.

"Leave me alone, Thomas" she continued begging.

"Didn't you like my present? I'm sure it really suited you"

"I burnt it! I don't want to see you again! I don't know why the hell you've come back! Now, leave me alone!" she lost her nerves.

"What?!" he exclaimed upset and approaching her "It costs me a lot of money! I bought it just for you!"

"Keep yourself away from me!" she screamed threatening him with a knife. But he grabbed her wrist and it felt to the floor.

"You needn't be scared of me…" he told "I love you"

Suddenly someone knock the door and Tom grabbed Martha and gagged her mouth.

"Who is it?" he asked approaching to the door and pulling Martha with him "It's your boyfriend" he said when he noticed Lionel's figure from the crystal "Let's make him wait until he gets tired, ok?"

But Martha kicked him on the ankle and run to the hall opening the door in a hurry.

"Martha!" Lionel exclaimed surprised for that enthusiasm "Are you ok?"

"Just fine" she lied. And right then Thomas appeared from the behind her.

"Oh… if you have a visit I can…"

"No! Mr. Johnson was leaving" and she held out her hand to grab Lionel's arm and pull him inside "Weren't you, Thomas?"

"Sure… I'm leaving… but I'm your neighbor, so I can be back at any moment…"

Martha closed the door quickly with the key and then her strength left her and she lost her balance one more time. Lionel took her before she felt to the floor and helped her to sitting down on the couch.

"Who was that man? I'd never seen him around here…"

"An old… neighbor… He's just come back to town…"

"Are you sure you're fine? You look pale and… you nearly fainted a while before…"

"I'm ok… really… Tell me, why did you come?"

"Oh, yes! You forgot this on the limousine yesterday" he handed her mobilephone.

"Oups… thanks… I didn't notice I was missing it!" she smiled and he stood up "Are you leaving?"

"I just came for this…" he said.

"Couldn't you stay with me… just until Clark comes back… please" she asked "I'm alone and…"

He shut her up with a finger.

"You needn't tell me anything. I you're asking me, I'll stay with you" he sat back next to her and she curled down resting her head on his shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**The man next door - 4**

When Clark came back home was surprised by a weird scene. His mother had fallen asleep on Lionel's lap on the living room's sofa.

"Wha-?!" he exclaimed, but when Lionel noticed his presence asked him to shut up and stood up carefully to not waking up the lady.

"I'm sorry" he whispered walking to the kitchen followed by the boy "Your mother asked me to stay... I couldn't..."

"What do you mean with she asked you?"

"She hasn't told me, but I think something's wrong..." Lionel told "She seemed nervous... I would say that frightened... Please, don't leave her alone... and try to make her talk... I'll come back as soon as I can..."

"I don't understand"

"Just stay with her" Lionel added before leave by the back door.

* * *

Martha woke up on her bed and found herself alone.

"Lionel?" she questioned "Lionel?" she insisted. And then someone opened the door.

"It's me, mom" Clark advised coming in carrying a tray with some tea and a toast "I thought you would like to drink something hot"

"Thanks, sweetheart" she said sitting down on the sheets and taking the cup "Where's...?"

"He left after asking me to not leave you alone... Mom, Lionel told me you seemed some nervous when he came... What's on? What's frightening you?"

"Nothing... really, dear... it's nothing" she drunk some tea and left the cup on the night table. Clark left the tray next to it and left the room upset.

* * *

Next day, at the morning, Lionel received a visit in the mansion.

"Where's Martha? Didn't I tell you to not leave her alone?!" he exclaimed.

"She insisted on going to work at the Talon... she said she was fine... but I don't believe her, I feel something's wrong..." Clark told.

"Oh... there is something wrong..." Lionel told "I've been investigating that new neighbor of yours... Mr. Johnson... he just got free from prison"

"What has it to do with my mother?"

"I'm not sure... but I could find this..." he handed Clark an old newspaper copy. There was a photo of a younger Thomas Johnson taken by the epolice and a title saying _Farmer taken by attempt of rape in Smallville_ "I think this is what's scaring Martha"

"You mean this guy tried to rape my mother? You must be kidding"

"Well... there's just one person who can answer us..." he said "I was going to talk with your mother, so if you come back home I'll drive her for lunch time"

* * *

Lionel was going out the limousine when he saw Mr. Johnson coming into the Talon. He run towards him and grabbed his shouler pulling him back.

"Where are you going?"

"Hello, Mr. Luthor... I was just going to take a coffee... is it a crime?"

"No... but it is a crime hounding someone..."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Keep yourself away from Martha Kent!" Lionel advised pushing him to the floor. Everybody on the street looked at them.

"Alright, alright... I got it... I'll take my coffee somewhere else today..." he stood up and left, and Lionel came into the cafè.

Martha was serving in the bar.

"We have to talk" Lionel said approuching her.

"If we were going out together I would think you want to split up with me" she giggled taking a tray with three cups of coffee and two pieces of cake "What's up?"

"Tell me this has nothing to do with you" he showed her the copy of the newspaper, she froze and the tray felt to the floor. Everybody turned round to the noise and she instinctively knelt down to tidy the mess, but she put nervous and cut herself.

At that moment she broke down and began crying. Lionel helped her to stand up and took her to the back room while the other weitress cleaned it up.

"Let me see this" Lionel held her hand carefuly and looked at the wound.

"I'm fine" she said.

"No, you're not!" he shouted "Stop saying it, stop lying yourself, Martha... you're not fine!" he breathed hard trying to calm himself down and sat down on a chair "I just want to help you" he let go.

"I can manage it myself" she told taking a bandage from the midicine chest and trying to put it herself.

Looking at her he noticed she couldn't do it, so he stood up and walked towards her. Stopped the moving of her hands, and took the bandage.

"You can't" Lionel told passing the white bandage around her hand slowly "I found him at the door when I was coming here... I'm sure he wasn't coming just to take a coffee... as well as he wasn't at your house yesterdays just for a visit"

"It happened twenty years ago, when I married Jonathan and moved to the farm for the first time..." she stopped, sat down, breathed hard, and continued telling "He lived in the farm next door, he'd gone with Jonathan at school... They seemed to be very good friends... He was nice with me when we were the three of us, but when we met alone his comments were upseting and somehow... rude"

"Didn't you tell Jonathan?"

"I did, but he thought I was misunderstanding it all... At first I believed it too... maybe because I didn't want my fears to become a problem with Jonathan... but then..."

* * *

_"You told Jonathan" _

_Martha frightened herself when she listened that voice. She was in the cellar, she'd gone there to take some flour, and she knew Jonathan was in the town. She turned round and faced the tall blonde-haired man coming down._

_"We know since ever, and he just know you since a few months ago..." he closed the trapdoor "Did you really think he would believe you, his slutty wife, before me, his best friend?"_

_"Leave me alone, please" _

_"He's not in the farm... I've seen the car leaving... I though we could have some fun before he comes back" he touched her shoulder and she run away to the stairs. He grabbed her ankle and pushed her down, but she kicked him on the stomach and escaped._

* * *

_Jonathan was in the town when he saw some red tulips at Nell's flowershop and he thought he could take a surprise to his wife._

_"Hello!" he exclaimed coming in._

_"Comming!" a women voice said from the backside "Hi!" she said coming in carrying a little baby girl._

_"Are you babysitting little Lana again?"_

_"Yes... her mother is in the citty again and... here is aunt Nell to take care of her" she giggled "Tell me... what took Jonathan Kent to my shop..."_

_"I'd like some red tulips... they are Martha's favorites"_

_Nell left the baby on the floor and walked to the tulips. She looked for the fresher ones while Lana played with the daisies behind the counter._

_"Your wife is very nice..." she commented "She has all the men in town crazy"_

_"Are you jealous?" he joked._

_"I'm not... but I would be if my best friend was saying such things about my husband to everybody..."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I went to the tavern last night to take a beer and there was Tom talking to the guys about what a whore you'd got married with... He said she had made a pass with him and that he had stopped her because of you..."_

_Jonathan left the shop not saying goodbye and not taking the tulips either._

* * *

_Jonathan had taken the car, so she run into the house and picked the phone, but there was no line. _

_"You can't threaten me with calling the police this time" he said._

_"Leave me alone!" she shouted running out the house._

_She hide herself in the barn and hoped him to not find her. But he did._

_"You're mine!" he exclaimed grabbing her neck and pushing her to the floor._

_"No!" she fighted to get free from his hands, but he managed to control her still and tied her to one of the wooden columns of the structure "Please! Don't..." she could do nothing than cry and beg while he tore up her shirt._

_"You can shout and cry... nobody's going to listen you" he kissed her, and then licked her neck and kissed her breasts while his hands took off her jeans and she continued crying and fighting in vain. _

_Time seemed an eternity that never passed... There was a moment when she stopped fighting, when she finally gave up... a moment when she felt so little, so weak, so... nothing... than she didn't matter what was going to happen to her. But then..._

_BANG! _

_A shot crossed the air and she felt the splash of blood on her skin._

_Thomas shout and cried of pain. Then stood up rudely and putting his left hand on his hurt ear._

_"Leave my wife alone, Tom!" Jonathan shouted from the door carrying his shotgun._

_"Jonathan... this is not... She has seduced me!"_

_BANG!_

_Jonathan shot to the ceil and load the gun again._

_"Leave, Tom. Because the next one will be the last shot you'll listen"_

* * *

"Jonathan apologized for not believing me, and promised he wouldn't mistrust me again. It... it took months to me before I could stay home without calling him at every moment to make sure he was coming back soon, or to not closing all the windows and the door... I was afraid of going to the town alone... I really wanted..." she told sobbing "...but it was stronger than me. When I finally got over it I promised myself that it wouldn't happen again, that I would never again let fear overcome me" she stopped a while "But when I learnt he was in town all those fears came back... I've really tried to control myself, but I can't..." she was crying again "Jonathan's not here this time… and Clark… I can't tell all this to hi… Lionel... don't leave me alone, please"

He held her both hands and kissed them "Never" he whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**The man next door - 5**

Lionel took Martha at home, and Clark came to the hall running after listen to the door opening.

"Mom?! Are you ok?" he wondered looking at the bandage on her hand.

"I'm fine, sweetheart… I just cut myself… but it's nothing" Lionel helped her to take off her coat and then she stepped up the stairs "I'm going to fit on some more comfortable clothes and I'll make the lunch then".

When he was sure she couldn't listen to them, Clark said:

"So? Did she tell you anything?"

"The bastard tried to rape her… he went to prison, but he's come out just a few days ago… Martha is afraid that he wants to finish what he didn't… Your father stopped him the last time, he shot him, that's how he lost his ear…"

"The bastard!" Clark stood up, but Lionel stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want him to stay around my mother… I'm going to kill him"

"Don't be stupid, boy… you're going to put yourself in troubles in vain… We can't do anything right now… He hasn't done anything that we can prove… The only thing we can do is staying next to Martha and make her feel safe"

"Why are you helping her?"

"Because I care about her… Your mother is a very special woman, she is the only person who's been able to give me a second chance and… I don't want her to get hurt…"

"Thanks" Clark said, and right then Martha came back wearing some jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Lionel, you're staying for lunch, are you?"

"Oh… I'd love it, but…"

"Please…" Clark said "It will be nice to have someone else on the table"

"Alright" he smiled.

* * *

After having lunch all them went to the living room and watched some movie on TV. Meanwhile, the door bell rang and it was Clark who walked to the door and met their new neighbor waiting on the porch.

"Can I talk to your…?"

"You can't" Clark interrupted rudely "and you should leave our house"

"I see… She has told you about our affair… There's no need to get upset, it was a long time before…" Thomas Johnson told.

"Seriously, Mr. Johnson… Get out of our house if you…"

"What's the matter?" Lionel asked suddenly appearing by the door.

"You! I don't know what she sees on you, Mr. Luthor… but trust me, she'll not stay with you anymore after I've been able to talk with her…"

"I don't know why Jonathan Kent didn't shot you a third time when he had the occasion, Mr. Thomson, but if you don't want to get that bullet now, you should leave…" Lionel removed his jacket and let see a gun on his belt "…and not approach Martha again"

Thomas Johnson left without say anything.

"Are you ok?" Lionel asked to Clark.

"I'd like to punch him on his face"

"I understand… but it will be better if you don't give any other matter to worry about to your mother, ok?" he told "She's fallen asleep. I should solve some business in Metropolis now, but I'll come back tomorrow early in the morning and so you'll be able to go to your classes"

* * *

As he'd said, Lionel went to the Kent's farm very early in the morning, and found Clark having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Isn't your mother awake?" he asked.

"No… I think she hasn't spent a very good night because I heard her coming downstairs at 3am… She still in bed"

"Ok…"

Clark left and Lionel went upstairs worried because Martha wasn't waking up.

He opened the door carefully and found those nice curves laying on the bed, under a very soft sheet… a so soft sheet that he could see her skin through it. He took the blanket that had fallen on the floor and covered her body to not get cold, but he couldn't resist to caressing those curves… and her body moved under the sheets, and she opened her eyes, and their looks met on the air, and she rose his hand and caressed his chin, and pulled him down, closer to her face, and kissed his lips.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry I hadn't update this fic here… I did in the forum and didn't remember I'd posted it in FF too… .. . This is the end… I hope you like it ;-)_

* * *

**The man next door - 6**

**.**

_...and her body moved under the sheets, and she opened her eyes, and their looks met on the air, and she raised his hand and caressed his chin, and pulled him down, closer to her face, and kissed his lips._

Her mouth tasted like strawberries... That was his first thought. Then he realized Martha Kent had just kissed him and he react by moving back.  
"I should take a shower..." Martha said standing up, and covering herself with the soft sheet of the bed.  
Lionel stood up too from the bed and left the room without saying anything else.

* * *

He'd just made some coffee, when Martha came downstairs with her hair still wet. She took a cup and stood a while thinking on something to say. Lionel turned around and they spent a while looking at each other but saying nothing.  
"What have just happened..." Martha began "...it shouldn't... I'm sorry" she said.  
Lionel stepped forwards. They were so close of each other that she could feel his breathing slide down the bridge of her nose... She raised her look and stared at him, he took the cup of coffee she was holding and left it on the furniture, taking then her hand. He made his fingers climb up her arm to her shoulder and she shivered, then he approached closer and kissed her neck, and she tried to move away, but he stopped her and stole a kiss from her lips.  
"Lionel..." she said on a whisper mixed with a moan.  
"Tell me to stop now, and I'll do it..." he said.  
She kept her look up, still staring at him, and while she thought what to do, if stay or run away... her hand moved to his waist and, with a fast move, she undid his trousers. Realizing what she was willingly doing, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer, and kissed him.  
No more understandable words were listened into the Kent's kitchen that morning, at least, not until they listened a sound coming from the porch and Martha wondered what it had been.  
"It must be a cat or any animal"  
"What if it was Clark...?" she quizzed climbing down the wooden table and taking her jeans from the floor.  
"He has the door's key... and, anyway, it's too early for him to already be here..." he pointed.  
Martha didn't reply and Lionel walked towards her and embraced her waist from the back.  
"What's the matter?" he asked "Has it disgust you? Have I upset you?"  
"No!" she exclaimed "It was nice... really... you were very tender and sweet... but I don't think..."  
"Martha, I understand your fear, but I promise I won't hurt you..." Lionel told holding her hands carefully with the bound. "Let me show you how much I care about you..." he kissed her wrist and drew a path from her hand to her neck with his lips... He grabbed the trousers she had put on again, and let them slide down slowly, and then he continued painting that way sliding down her breast and belly...

* * *

The next morning Clark left the house trying to make the less noise as possible. He knew his mother had slept very well that night, and that it wasn't necessary that he waited for Lionel to come, because he was still being in the house...

* * *

"Good morning" Lionel said when Martha opened her eyes.  
"Good morning" she answered smiling at him "Are you hungry?"  
"Sure" he answered rounding her waist with his arms and kissing her breast.  
"I'll make you some croissants" she told kissing his cheek and standing up.  
"Can't we stay in bed all the day?" he wondered.  
"Uhm... it sounds good..." she giggled "What if I go downstairs a while and we have breakfast on the bed?"  
"This sounds great!" he kissed her and she left the room.

* * *

It had past more than a half an hour and Martha was still not coming back to the room. Lionel decided to go downstairs and help her with the breakfast because he was too impatient to wait any more to caress her body again.  
In the kitchen, the oven was on, and he could see some little croissants browning from the little crystal, there was a tray with two cups of coffee and a jar of milk on the table, the back door was opened, and Martha wasn't there.

* * *

.

She was confused… She remembered she was in the kitchen making the breakfast for Lionel and her when… Lionel… He must be worried if she had disappeared… She opened her eyes, and saw the sand of a path passing slowly under her head.  
"How are you feeling?" a man's voice said.  
She looked around and saw the head of a black horse, and then she turned round and met Thomas riding it. She scared, her hands were tied up, and she began to move wildly until she suddenly felt down to the ground.  
"Why have you done this?" he asked upset and climbing down the animal "Have you hurt yourself?"  
"Leave me alone!" Martha shouted trying to stand up, but she had twisted her ankle and moaned of the pain.  
"You see, you shouldn't have jumped down…" he tried to take her on his arms, but she dragged herself away "Stop doing this!" he finally yelled grabbing her ankle and pulling her back.  
Martha fought and shouted, until he gagged her and put her back up to the horse.  
"Don't jump again, please…" he asked while they continued their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the farm, Lionel had dressed himself quickly and called Clark, but he hadn't answered his phone.  
Outside he hadn't seen any wheels' marks, and anyway, he thought he would have listened to a car if it had come to the farm. Walking to the Johnson's farm, not really believing the man was so stupid to take Martha to the house next door, he noticed some horse's tracks.  
He wasn't sure what made him follow those prints, but something said him that was the right way to find Martha.

* * *

They arrived to a cabin at the other side of the lake. Thomas took Martha inside and left her onto a four-poster bed.  
"The years I spent in prison I've been able to think a lot… I've thought about you, and also about what I did wrong the last time… This is why I want everything to be perfect this time, we have a nice place, a nice bed… and a nice woman…" he approached her, removed the gag of her mouth and stole a kiss from her lips "I love you" he whispered, and she punched him with both tied hands and rolled out the bed. But when she was going to stand up her ankle failed and she felt to the floor.  
"Nice try, dear… but you're not going anywhere" he grabbed her shouldered and pulled her onto the bed again.  
"HELP ME!" she yelled as loud as her lungs let her "HELP!"  
"Nobody is going to listen you, my love… it's just you and me and a large forest around us" he untied her hands "Now, let's have some fun" and tied them back to the bed's posters.  
"Release me!" she begged "Please, Thomas… don't do it…"  
"I love how you beg me to stop because I know that you deeply want it too…"  
"No! No!" she began to move her legs wildly, and she kicked him making him fell down the bed… he stood up really upset, and took out a knife "What are you gonna do?" Martha scared and curled over the sheets, but he grabbed her legs and made her lay still sitting astride onto her hips. "Please, don't hurt me!" she begged crying, and he tore up her nightdress showing her underclothes. "Please!" she yelled "Lionel will come…!" she told.  
"I'm sure of it… but I'm not scared about your boyfriend… I saw you two in the kitchen yesterday… What was that that he made you?" he made like if he was thinking and then slide his hand under her panties.  
"Stop it, please!" she cried out, while his fingers played under the soft black material of her knickers, arousing her unwillingly.  
"You really like ithis…" he took out his hand and smelled his wet fingers "Don't you want to taste it?" he asked caressing her lips with those same fingers, and she bit him, and he yelled and slapped her. "You want it hard, uh? Then, let's go faster!". He took the knife again and took off her bra and her panties throwing them to the floor.

* * *

He'd been following those tracks for more than an hour and had found nothing, when he suddenly saw a cabin a few steps forwards. There was a horse drinking some water at the other side. He approached carefully to the window… Martha was tied up to a bed, naked and Johnson was… Lionel took his look away, stepped back and shot the window.  
Thomas came out the cabin just wearing his jeans and with a shotgun on his hands.  
"I don't like being interrupted when I'm with a woman" he said aiming Lionel "I give you the chance to leave before I kill you" he said.  
"I'm going to give you no chance" Lionel said taking out his gun and shooting. He walked to the door and stopped in front the dead man "You didn't deserved a so fast death, bastard" he whispered, moving the body away from the door to come in. "Martha!" he exclaimed.  
"Lionel!" she cried.  
He untied her hands and covered her with his jacket while she calmed down in his embrace.  
"I'm sorry" he said, crying too "I… Did he…?"  
Martha looked at him and shook her head.  
"I'm fine" she said "Some frightened and cold, but fine… But I can't walk" she told "I twisted my ankle" She was trembling, and couldn't stop crying. But she smiled and he embraced her again. Right then, they listened to a ring and Lionel picked up his mobile phone.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Lionel, it's Clark… I've just seen your calls, I'm at home… What's wrong?"  
"Everything's fine, Clark" Lionel said smiling to Martha and removing some hair from her face "But we need you to call the police and an ambulance and come to the cabin next to the lake"  
"Are you sure anything's wrong?" Clark wondered, not understanding.  
"Your mother's fine, so everything is fine…" he put down the phone and approached to her lips one more time.

.

THE END.


End file.
